clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Dahmer/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc Opening Theme Dude, the water's cold!!!.png How do you like this, Belson.png Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Percy in The Fun Dungeon.png Jeff over Percy.png Pretty Great Day with a Girl A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 027.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 028.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 029.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 031.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 045.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 061.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 062.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 063.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 066.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 074.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 075.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 076.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 080.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 081.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 082.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 087.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png Belson 23.png tumblr n4p5xyEmKZ1tzscwlo1 1280.jpg Belson 24.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 094.png Percy 001.png Percy 002.png Percy 003.png Percy 004.png Percy 005.png Tumblr n50l7p7eVA1s9utdqo1 1280.jpg And we care why.png Go long, Percy!.png Money Broom Wizard Capture 04222014 155410.png Capture 04222014 155420.png Capture 04222014 155928.png Sucks to be you, Clarence.png Percy been hit!.png Percy got hit again.png Clarence's Millions Money ball Percy.png Clarence's Millions 177.png Money ball Percy unhappy.png Clarence's Millions 182.png Happy little percy.png I WANT REAL MONEY.jpg No, with real money.png Dinner Party Dinner time for the kids.png Dumb old Sumo and Percy.jpg Ooops....png 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg 84432212.png Let's go see what down here.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png Percy Spider.png MY HAND!!!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Let's fun, Breen.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Chad working out.png Where should we go next.png Percy talking.png What's that Breen.png Percy with spider bites.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png 0028856471.png Holy crap! What's that.png Percy and Chelsea.png Did you hear that.png Chad, we'll save you!.png 757754.png Kids helping Chad.png Kids falling.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Oh, my god! my house!.png Honk Okay. who's next.png 88034642.png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-01-13.png I'll see you guys later....png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-02-59.png Honk2.png Run like heck!!!.png People who love you.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png Skyler took me to his room and then he....png Percy very upset.png Wait, Clarence, come back.png It's payback time!.png Nothing will.png What do you think about the horn now.png Well, Clarence.png What's he doing now.png Horn party.png Percy with a horn.png Percy horn.gif Am I'm doing this right.png Oh really Clarence.png Zoo Ugh! Crendle! Stop doing that!.png Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Show me that you still have 5 fingers in each hand.png 0044543225.png ITSBREEHN!!!.png It's not my fault if I'm allergic to animals!.png You suck, Breehn...gif Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Ms. Baker, I threw up. HELP!.png Kids eating lunch at the zoo.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Percy happy he helped Breehn.png Pecry happy he helped Breehn.png Oh, man, I hope he's still alive.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png Nathan hitting Breen.png Man, what a stressful day.png Puddle Eyes Give me the ball Vu.png Oh no. Play time is over.png Walk the dog.png Stop, Clarence!!!.png Percy is trash.png Dream Boat Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 5.png Boys Laughing.png Boys Laughing (2).png Nature Clarence Percy and Jeff upset.png That never happen.png 8432566664433.png Why are you a jerk.png All right, you little sons of....png Yeah! We're going!.png Where is your car, dude.png CARE1007181400002312 002 640x360.jpg Can you open my milk for me.png Percy getting sick.png Percy LOL.png Percy with milk.png tumblr nasx4wBvRM1qmhhpjo1 1280.png No calls.png Shut up, Clarence....png Jeff and Percy walking.png OKAY! I QUIT!!!.png Where the heck are we, clarence.png Trust me, guys!.png 45687652977.png They look like hot dogs.png Percy having lots of fun.png Percy Koffing.png 98021.gif Percy by the water.png I need to go!.png Hey! YOU GUYS!!!.png Percy and Clarence in hot tub.png Percy in the hot tub.png Jeff throws his shirt at Josh.png Hot tub non-time machine.png Hello out there!.png Josh, are you there.png We'll stay!.png Crazy Josh.png Tumblr naby84yBeS1s8aqh4o8 1280.png Joshua!!!!.png We'll save you, man.png Thumbnail 12809.png We can make a human chain.png I got you, Percy!.png Human Chain.png You're too fat, Clarence.png Percy dropped Clarence.png Jeff and Percy car lights.png Turn off that light!.png Good boy! It's you guys!.png 98024.gif 05567444.png Josh talking to Kate.png Average Jeff Percy in shub's class.png Here you go, Jeff.png Sceene.jpg I hate this damn place.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Percy in Average Jeff.png Percy and Jeff.png Percy in the wall toilet.png Hey, Jeff.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png Captura de pantalla (860).png Captura de pantalla (861).png Captura de pantalla (862).png Percy and his dad.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Neighborhood Grill S1E21 Talking about birds.png S1E21 Bird Noises.png Belson's Sleepover Percy didn't get one.png Pilot Expansion 008008865533.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 038.png Percy very happy.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 039.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 040.png Daddy likes.png My god! so good!.png Josh in class.png SPA-Clarence 3.jpg ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png PERCY, NO!!!.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 066.png Jeff Wins Suspended I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png FIRE!!!.gif Code Red, Kids!.png Say what.....png RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY BAD IMAGE NAMES TO HANDLE!!.png Turtle Hats Dudes, we don't know.png Percy reading.png Okay, class. Time to start the day....png Let me sit here, Percy.png A poem by Percy....png What did I just see.png Goose Chase Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (552).png Percy and the goose.png Goldfish Follies Tumblr nmk9huM6TW1qeo2v3o2 1280.png Straight Illin Belson and his team.png Belson the king of fools.png Clarence's little show is over.png 9900880088.png SI3.png SI6.png SI14.png SI17.png SI18.png Boys playing ball.png Dude, you don't look good!.png SI23.png SI24.png SI34.png SI38.png I said you were right, jerk.png Come on guys, you can sing even better.png SI64.png SI65.png Detention Captura de pantalla (3067).png Ms. Shoop said I cry too much.png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-02-35.png Captura de pantalla (3078).png Captura de pantalla (3080).png Captura de pantalla (3082).png Captura de pantalla (3086).png Tumblr nod3f6C5D11ty5lz3o1 1280.png Captura de pantalla (3089).png Captura de pantalla (3091).png Captura de pantalla (3095).png Captura de pantalla (3097).png Captura de pantalla (3099).png Captura de pantalla (3101).png Captura de pantalla (3110).png Captura de pantalla (3111).png Captura de pantalla (3112).png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-08-37.png Captura de pantalla (3126).png Screenshot 2015-07-19-22-09-12.png What are you guys doing in here.png It's the po-po!.png This is unacceptable!.png Please don't tell. be cool..png Captura de pantalla (3149).png Captura de pantalla (3157).png Captura de pantalla (3158).png The too-cool-for-school club.png And this is what we call Detention.png The V.I.P..png Captura de pantalla (3193).png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png What the... That's it.png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Hey guys, get a load of this!.png Hairence 546-9099.gif Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1545).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1551).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png Captura de pantalla (1571).png Clarence blocking.png Percy see the new Clarence.png Shoop bugging Percy.png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Got you, fatty.png From cool to fool again.png Captura de pantalla (1656).png Clarence pushing Dustin.png Captura de pantalla (1659).png Water Park God, this look so weak....png Percy at the water park.png Percy having lots of fun!.png Mommy, look at me!!.png Mommy! Dadddy! Help me!.png 20 bucks for a picture, kid!.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Put on your Bowling Shoes.png Hey everyone, I'm here, look at me.png Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl.png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (465).png Tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png There's Gotta Be Some Way to Get Pizza.png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Help me god....png Come on!!!.png Sad Marlie.png GET IT OFF ME!!!.png Breehn with bowling balls.png Tumblr ntiz0ngfW91usm4nmo3 1280.png Almost there... Almost there....png Why did we even come, guys.png What are you looking at, guys, that party is bad.png Hey, Jeff! Hey, Jeff!.png What is it, Percy.png Uh, did you know that, uh....png Happy Percy.png In Dreams Balance Percy plant.png Great job, Percy!.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries